The present invention generally relates to mobile network devices or components which are elevated many feet (e.g., 30-100+ feet) in the air and covered, shrouded, or otherwise encased in an aesthetic or protective cover. In at least some cases, said aesthetic or protective cover is sized or shaped to reduce wind loading (i.e., minimize the effect of wind on the cover). More specifically, the present invention relates to improving accessibility to encased mobile network devices in a manner that does not impede their functionality (e.g., does not block or impair signal transmission or reception); namely, via strategically placed RF-transmissive windows which form part of said aesthetic or protective cover.
It is well known that cellular service providers and wireless internet providers (hereinafter referred to both generically and collectively as mobile network service providers) have a number of components or devices (e.g., radios, antennas, filters) that are required to maintain a mobile network. Each mobile network device—as they are generically referred to herein—has its own requirements for correct operation, but all typically require (i) precise, elevated positioning relative a pole or other structure; (ii) wiring, bracketry, or other components which are necessary for functioning but are not aesthetically pleasing; and (iii) access by a technician even after installation (e.g., for troubleshooting signal issues).
Consider, for example, a mobile network in which a mobile phone operates. A mobile network service provider will typically have a number of geographically dispersed base stations to which a mobile phone may communicate via air link. Each base station typically includes a number of transceivers (often installed in a ground-mounted cabinet or other enclosure), a number of antennas or radios (often spaced equidistantly about the perimeter of some feature at the top of a tower or pole), and some form of communication line (e.g., coaxial cable, fiber optic) running from the transceivers to the antennas and/or radios. To ensure adequate signal propagation and coverage (e.g., to build the “mesh” of a network), said antennas typically comprise (a) one or more omnidirectional antennas which require high (e.g., the aforementioned 30-100+ feet), relatively unencumbered mounting; (b) one or more flat panel antennas which require high mounting and relatively precise aiming (e.g., within 1-3° of a desired direction); or a combination of (a) and (b). Particularly for the flat panel antennas, the precise aiming requirement often results in several man-hours at installation (e.g., aiming, re-aiming, checking the signal strength, adjusting mounting height to avoid interference with local geography), as well as potentially several man-hours after installation (e.g., re-aiming, field servicing, troubleshooting signal issues, adding devices).
The aforementioned mobile phone network will also typically include a mobile switch (e.g., to track SIM information, connect to toll stations for land line calls, etc.) and some kind of backhaul communication between each base station and the mobile switch. In some instances the backhaul may comprise a hard line (e.g., fiber optic); in other instances, microwave devices may also need to be installed at or near the top of the aforementioned tower or pole for wireless communications to the mobile switch. The microwave devices often require line-of-sight with other microwave devices on other poles (which may or may not be at a high mounting height as previously defined, but are typically out-of-human-reach (e.g., 10+ feet))—thereby creating a “chain” of communication rather than the aforementioned “mesh” associated with the antennas. Said microwave devices also require very precise aiming (e.g., less than 1° deviation from a desired direction) to ensure point-to-point communications along the backhaul. This requires a great deal of involvement from a technician who must often complete fine tune adjustments to alignment while elevated many feet in the air—and potentially exposed to high winds or other adverse environmental conditions (e.g., rain). The same may be required of a technician multiple times during the life of the mobile network (e.g., to add chains, re-aim devices, etc.).
The above example is a simplification of a very complex system—and ignores any specialty devices such as filters which may be required to prevent interference with wireless communications from other industries (e.g., aeronautics) or to prevent interference from frequency re-use—but it illustrates the labor-intensive process of creating, installing, and maintaining a mobile network, and is background for the discussion to come.
Often, mobile network service providers partner with end users or other non-related entities to select sites to erect towers, poles, or other elevating structures; zoning, construction, and material cost are often substantially resolved issues, and so there is a benefit to doing so. A city may work with a mobile network service provider to erect poles on rooftops (the tradeoff for the investment being a stronger signal in town), a farmer may permit a mobile network service provider access to a portion of field (the tradeoff being increased revenue per acre), or the like. This is a common practice in the industry and has led to many synergistic relationships; though, these relationships are not without tension.
Often during evaluation of a potential partnership between a mobile network service provider and an end user/non-related entity the issue of aesthetics is raised. It is not uncommon for urban development in any community to include consideration of how industry (any industry) impacts the community aesthetic—an aesthetic that may differ from community to community, but in any event does not typically show a preference for exposed mobile network devices and wiring to a ground-mounted cabinet (which often must be surrounded by a fence for safety or theft deterrence). In many situations the end user or non-related entity will look for ways to camouflage or hide mobile network devices so they do not disrupt any desired aesthetic. While such mobile network concealment assemblies or systems—as they will be called herein—do exist and have advanced over the years, such efforts have focused so exclusively on the aesthetics that access to the mobile network devices has been largely ignored. There are several examples of cellular towers made to look like trees or cacti or the like, but these methods of concealment do not typically permit access by a technician to the mobile network devices contained therein, or if they do, do not permit access to the extent that devices can be re-aimed, re-wired, added, removed, or the like as may be required from time to time to ensure the functionality or integrity of a mobile network. In essence, in the pursuit of aesthetics, an already labor-intensive and timely process of maintaining a mobile network has in many instances become more so.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.